


The Bedroom Problem

by wolfstarism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Harry Has Suffered Enough, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Raising Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Little Shit, The Golden Trio, everyone is happy, harry sexuality confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarism/pseuds/wolfstarism
Summary: During and after the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry finds a proper family of people who he cares about all while discovering new things about his parents lives. But as Harry becomes closer to them, Ron, Harry and Hermione think that there might be something going on between their former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, and former mass murder, Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	The Bedroom Problem

16th December 1993

Harry pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for - the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until...

He stopped on a picture of his parents’ wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, alight with happiness. Their hands were clasped tightly together, and their heads were leaning on each other’s. They looked happy. And there... next to his dad...that must be him - Sirius Black. Their best man... Harry had never given him a thought before.

If he hadn’t known it was the same person, Harry would never have guessed it was Black in this photograph. His face wasn’t sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him?

Harry surveyed the picture again, trying to take his mind off Black. There were other people lingering around his parents, leaning into the photograph. And there was... behind Sirius ...was it? Harry brought the photo closer to his face. Was that ... Professor Lupin? He was directly behind Black, and his long arms were reaching round Black’ torso, embracing him. Being at least a head taller than anyone else, Lupin’s head was reaching over Black, his chin nestled in Black’ thick black waves. He was smiling, wider than Harry had ever seen him. He seemed comfortable - relaxed even.

Harry couldn’t believe what he had just seen. This man - his teacher - had known his parents? Had known Sirius Black? He shut the photo album and pulled his bed sheets over him, his mind swimming with questions.  
26th January 1994

“Still looks ill, doesn’t he?” said Ron, as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. “What d’you reckon’s the matter with him?”

Harry didn’t answer, as Ron’s comment startled him and he was now remembering how he’d seen Lupin in the photo album before Christmas. Throughout the holidays, Harry’s mind had been on Black, and he’d almost forgotten that he’d seen Lupin with his parents, with Black, smiling and laughing.

“Guys!” Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the side of the corridor. “I have to tell you what I saw!”

Ron and Hermione huddled round him quickly.

“Yes?” said Ron. “What is it? Is it to do with Sirius Black?”

“No - well... a bit - it’s Professor Lupin.” Harry shot a glance up and down the corridor, to make sure he wasn’t there. “I saw him - in the photo album of my parents. He was at their wedding, and he was standing right next to Black. Or, rather, right on Black...” Harry’s voice trailed off as he wondered how to describe their peculiar arrangement.

“He knew your parents?!” Hermione gasped. “Why hasn’t he told you?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just never come up.”

“Are you gunna ask him about it?” Ron stared at Harry intensely.

“I don’t know...” Harry repeated. He really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this information, he felt a bit silly feeling so excited about it.

“Wait.” Ron’s eyes widened. “Do you think, maybe, if he knows Black, then he might be the one who’s helping him into the castle?”

“Ron, that’s ridiculous.” Hermione waved her hand. “Professor Lupin would never put Harry in danger.”

Harry agreed.

“Yeah but, if they were close - if they were friends, there must be something going on, right?” Ron didn’t seem to want to let his theory die, even though it sounded quite bizarre to Harry. “He’s been ill a suspicious number of times.”

“Look,” Harry started to walk to the Great Hall, and Ron and Hermione followed. “Just because he’s ill doesn’t mean he’s helping a murderer into the castle, Ron. However - I have a private lesson with him tomorrow evening. I’ll see if the topic of Black or my parents comes up, and if it does, I’ll ask him.”

Ron and Hermione nodded, approving the plan, and Harry sat down for dinner, excited that he may get to find out more about his parents, glad he had something to think about other than Black, happy to have a new challenge ahead of him and hoping more than anything that an opportunity will come up for him to ask about his mum and dad.

27th January 1994

“Harry! Harry... wake up...”

Lupin was nudging Harry awake. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor. This was the first of his and Lupin’s Anti - Dementor lessons.

“I heard my dad,” Harry mumbled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it...”

Harry suddenly realised that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face down as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn’t see. 

“You heard James?” said Lupin, his voice was strange and shaken.

“Yeah...” Harry looked up and saw Lupin’s face. It was pale, and there seemed to be tears in his eyes, too. Harry suddenly remembered what he had discussed with Ron and Hermione. “You didn’t know my dad, did you?” 

“I - I did, as a matter of fact,” said Lupin. “We were friends at Hogwarts.” He seemed to be very dismissive. “Listen, Harry - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced... I shouldn’t have suggested putting you through this...”

Harry stared at him. Lupin seemed to really want this evening to end, after Harry had mentioned his dad. Harry, however, did not want this to be the end of the conversation.

“No!” said Harry. He got up again. “I’ll have one more go! I’m not thinking of happy enough things, that’s what it is... hang on... “

Harry racked his brains. He really had to come up with something happy soon, or else Lupin would dismiss him, and he wouldn’t be able to ask about his parents, or Black...

——

The lesson was over. Harry took a bite of the chocolate Lupin had given him and watched as he extinguished the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. He remembered to ask.

“Professor Lupin?” he said.

“Yes?” he smiled at Harry.

Harry felt bad, asking him, but didn’t know if he’d get another chance to.

“Were you good friends with my dad? What about my mum? Did you know her?” 

Lupin half smiled, but his eyes were still sad.

“I knew your parents very well Harry,” he said, “we were close...” He paused, “I owe them a lot. They were good to me when no one else was...” the smile disappeared from his lips as he seemed realise Harry was still in the room.

Harry didn’t know what to say for a second.

“If you knew my dad, you must’ve known Sirius Black as well,” Harry blurted out, hoping to get as much information as he could out of their conversation.

Lupin froze. Harry immediately regretted asking the question.

“Er... I knew him... yes,” Lupin turned away from Harry, “Or I thought I did. We were...um... good friends.” He paused, “you better got off, Harry - it’s getting late.” 

“Ok.” Harry took that as a very obvious sign that Lupin didn’t want to talk about Black. Harry turned to walk out the door, but something held him back. “Er... Professor Lupin?”

“Yes, Harry?” Lupin still smiled at him, despite his questions.

“I haven’t ever really met anyone who was friends with my parents,” Harry looked at his feet, “I was wondering if - maybe - you could - you could... tell me some things about them?”

He didn’t look up to see Lupin’s expression.

“Yes,” Lupin said, “Sure, Harry, I think we can arrange that.”

Harry looked up at him, and Lupin put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’ll forever be sorry that I knew your parents so well, and you never got the chance to.” Lupin smiled, “I’d be glad to answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you, Sir!”

Harry left the classroom, walked along the corridor and around the corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armour and sank down to its plinth to finish his chocolate. Harry wished he hadn’t mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject. Then Harry’s thoughts wondered back to his mother and father, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness. He was going to find out so much...

——

Harry strode over to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were huddled.

“Harry!” Hermione embraced him, “how’d it go?”

“Great,” Harry smiled.

“Did you find anything out about your parents?” Ron whittled his voice down to a whisper. “Or Black?”

“Yes and no,” Harry sat down between them, and then, without any attempt to hide the excitement in his voice, said, “Lupin agreed to see me again, and he said that we could talk about my parents - he was good friends with both of them, apparently.” 

“Oh my gosh - Harry, that’s amazing!” Hermione beamed at him. 

“I know,” Harry smiled, “but when I asked about Black, he went awkward - as if he was really trying to hide something.”

The three of them exchanged confused looks. 

“So you think there’s something he’s not telling you?” Ron asked.

“Maybe,” said Harry.

“Or he could just find it hard to talk about. Black did cause the death of his friends,” said Hermione. They all nodded in agreement.

“Well, we’ll figure it out,” said Ron, poking into the fire a piece of parchment.

Harry stared at the parchment, as it’s form shrivelled and dissolved into the flames.

“I’ll report back to you guys if I find out anything interesting,” Harry said, “we can go off that.”

3rd February 1994

Harry and Professor Lupin finished their second Anti - Dementor lesson.

“You’ve achieved a great deal in a very short space of time.” Lupin was beaming at him. “If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground.”

“You said it’s harder if there are loads of them,” said Harry.

“I have complete confidence in you,” said Lupin, smiling. “Here - you’ve earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks, you won’t have tried it before -“

He pulled out two bottles from his briefcase.

“Butterbeer!” said Harry, without thinking. “Yeah, I like that stuff!”

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh - Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmede,” Harry lied quickly.

“I see,” said Lupin, although he didn’t look fooled. He grinned slightly as he took a sip from his bottle.

Harry grinned back at him.

“We used to sneak out to Hogsmede too, you know,” Lupin smiled at him, nostalgically.

“Really?” Harry was disoriented at the idea that a teacher could have broken the rules.

“Yes,” Lupin said, “I’m sure you know your dad was a bit of a trouble maker?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, slightly proudly.

Lupin rolled his eyes, jokingly.

“It’s what James was known for,” Lupin said. “Merlin, when I remember all the pranks we did... I think James made a list once...”

“Wait,” Harry stared at Lupin. “You helped him?”

Lupin laughed.

“The secret, Harry,” he leaned forward, lowering his voice, “is to make sure not to get caught.” 

Then Lupin leaned back into his chair and winked at Harry. Harry still couldn’t imagine his teacher breaking school rules.

“Reckless, they were,” Lupin continued. “James and, er, Sirius.” He cleared his throat. “That’s why they always got caught. If you want to know my theory, I think James even allowed it to happen - he liked the attention.” Lupin chucked to himself.

Harry smiled - he was learning so much, and it had only been a minute or two.

“What about my mum?” Harry asked eagerly, “did she ever help with pranks?”

“Oh no,” Lupin laughed at Harry’s suggestion. “She would never. Lily was the nicest person I’ve ever known - no exaggeration. That’s why James sorted himself out a bit in his last couple of years at Hogwarts - he wanted to win her over. And it worked, of course, the lucky git always got what he wanted.” Remus paused to laugh, while Harry tried not to gape at the fact that his teacher had just sworn. 

“He had liked your mother since he first saw her.” Lupin continued . “They were truly mad for each other, Harry, they would have been great parents.”

They smiled at each other, sadly, and Lupin picked up again quickly.

“Your mother was always there, for anyone who needed her,” he said, “if I needed to find a book in the library, or if I needed help learning a spell, or if I just needed someone to talk to, she was there.”

And on went the conversation. Harry was so entranced by Lupin’s words he completely lost himself in them. He didn’t realise, also, that they had been talking for at least a couple of hours now.

“Oh - it was one of the best days of my life!” Harry had just asked Lupin about his parents’ wedding day. “All our friends were there...it was a beautiful day - there seemed to be no worries in the world. Of course... any distraction we could get from the war were good - but a wedding was the best distraction we could have hoped for.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, without thinking, “I have a photo of it - that you’re in - with my parents and Siriu-“ Harry stopped quickly, remembering Lupin’s reaction last time he mentioned Sirius Black.

“Oh,” Lupin’s eyes widened slightly, “you do?”

Harry nodded, nervously. There was a long silence, after which Lupin cleared his throat.

“Is it - the one - the one where I’m - er,” he ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. “Where I’m behind Sirius?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Lupin smiled a bit, “if that’s the case then, Harry, if you don’t mind me asking - I’d like to see it. I never received a copy of that one.” 

Harry nodded.

“Of course, Sir,” he said, eagerly. He was excited for Lupin to see the photo album, as it might spark more interesting conversations. 

There was another short silence, after which Harry took his opportunity.

“Sir, you were close with Sirius Black as well, weren’t you?” he asked.

Lupin froze, just as he did the last time.

“Harry, I’m sorry but,” he paused to run his hands through his hair again, “I will talk about Sirius, but I’d rather not talk about my relationship with him, if that’s okay.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Harry smiled quickly. His relationship with him, Harry thought, what does that mean? Nonetheless, Harry was glad that Remus had set some boundaries, and that their conversations were very likely to continue.

——

Harry arrived late into the common room. Only Ron and Hermione were there, waiting for him. 

“Merlin, Harry,” Ron shook his head as Harry made his way towards them. “You were gone hours!”

“Sorry,” Harry grinned, and flung himself on the couch opposite them.

“So?” said Hermione. “Find out anything new?”

“Not really...” Harry shrugged, “but there was this one thing Lupin said...”

Ron and Hermione leaned towards Harry.

“I asked him about Black after a while of talking about my parents. The only thing he said, was that he would talk about Black, if I wanted to, but he wouldn’t talk about his relationship with him.” Harry shook his head, “What on earth does that mean?” 

Ron scratched his head.

“I dunno..” he said, “maybe they had a weird relationship? Maybe they didn’t like each other?”

Harry just shrugged again. They both turned to Hermione, who was thinking hard.

“Harry,” she said after a while, “show me that photograph you were talking about - the one at your parents wedding.”

“Why would that help?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“Just go get it!” Hermione said.

Harry did. When he came back, he opened it at the page with the wedding photo, his parents faces grinning up at him as he did. Hermione examined it. 

“So.. that’s Black? And that’s Professor Lupin?” she pointed at them.

“Yeah,” said Harry, impatient for her verdict.

After a moment, her face seemed to be struck with a slight realisation.

“Ohhh...” she breathed out.

“What?” Ron widened his eyes, “What is it, Hermione?”

Hermione went pink in the face and then giggled slightly.

“Nothing - nothing,” she grinned to herself.

“What?” Harry couldn’t believe her. “You know something, don’t you? Tell us!”

“No, I really don’t,” she walked hastily to the girls dormitory, hiding a smile, “I really should be getting to bed, you know - goodnight!” 

Harry and Ron watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

“What the hell was that about?” Ron shook his head while staring at the photo. “What could she have found that we couldn’t have?”

“I don’t know...” Harry was as bewildered as Ron sounded. 

They stayed up a bit longer, surveying the photo again. After a while, they decided to go to bed.

“Hey Ron,” Harry amused him, “wait till you hear about all the school rules Professor Lupin has broken - you won’t believe it!”

Ron gaped as they walked up the stairs.

“Professor Lupin?! Breaking school rules... I don’t believe it...”

6th June 1994

Despite everything that had happened that evening - and everything Professor Lupin had revealed to them - Harry still wasn’t sure what Lupin had meant that one night in his office. 

Harry wasn’t thinking about it too much, though, as he was brimming with adrenaline and excitement at the idea that he now had a godfather.

“You know what this means?” Sirius said abruptly to Harry, as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. “Turning Pettigrew in?”

“You’re free,” said Harry.

“Yes...” said Sirius. “But I’m also - I don’t know if anyone ever told you - I’m your godfather.”

“Yeah, I knew that,” Harry smiled to himself.

“Well... your parents appointed us - me... your guardian,” said Sirius stiffly. “If anything happened to them...”

Harry waited. Us? He thought, who else was Sirius talking about?

“I’ll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle,” continued Sirius. “But... well.. think about it. Once my names cleared... if you wanted... a different home...”

Some sort of explosion took place on the pit of Harry’s stomach.

“What - live with you?” he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. “Leave the Dursley’s?”

“Of course, I thought you wouldn’t want to,” said Sirius quickly. “I understand. I just thought I’d -“

“Are you mad?” said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius’. “Of course I want to leave the Dursley’s! Have you got a house? When can I move in?”

Sirius grinned at him. He looked younger when he smiled, like he had looked in the wedding photo.

“Moony’ll be happy we can get a use out of the second bedroom... unless he already has a use for it...” Sirius’ voice trailed off and Harry stared at him as he seemed to be thinking hard.

“Moony.. wait - you mean Professor Lupin? Why would I be staying with him?” Harry frowned, confused, and Sirius looked like someone had just slapped him round the face.

“Oh! Er...” Sirius scratched his head, “me and Moony - me and Professor Lupin - live together. Or we did, before Azkaban. We’re roommates.” he added quickly, “I hope that’s ok?”

“Are you kidding?!” Harry grinned to himself. Not only would he be staying with his godfather, but also Lupin, his favourite teacher ever. “I don’t mind it one bit.”

Sirius smiled.

“Great!” he said, and he slung his arm around Harry’s shoulder as they exited the tunnel.

30th June 1994

After a long, confusing year, they were finally on the train home, and Harry was more excited than ever for the holidays. Harry leaned his head on the window, truly feeling the warmth and happiness of the summer.

That was when Harry saw the owl, streaming towards their compartment, carrying a letter. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. He brought it carefully inside.

Harry ripped open the letter, which was addressed to him.

“Read it aloud, Harry!” said Ron, excitedly.

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don’t know whether they’re used to owl post.

The trial went well - Pettigrew is in Azkaban, and I’m back at my old place, with Moony.

I wanted to let you know quickly. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault number seven hundred and eleven - my own. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays worth of presents from your godfather.

I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you, that night last year when you left your uncle’s house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.

Seen you soon!

Love, Sirius

Harry beamed down at the letter.

“Harry - look,” Hermione was pointing to his letter. “There’s something written on the other side of the parchment as well.”

Harry turned it over, and started to read aloud again.

Harry,

I wanted to apologise once again for having to resign. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but the only thing I could do. I hope you understand.

Anyway, now I hear that you might be able to stay with us from now on, I feel less bad about leaving Hogwarts, as I can now see you whenever I like. I have many more stories to tell you, Harry, and hopefully you, me and Sirius can create many more together.

We are currently working on sorting out the second bedroom for you. Padfoot’s building you a bookshelf from scratch (he’s struggling, of course, and he’s too stubborn to use magic) and I just finished painting your walls. I hope you like the colour green!

Anyway, we will see you soon. Hopefully we will come to pick you up around a week from now. I’ll send you the exact time later.

Speak soon!

Love, Remus

Harry felt like hugging the letter. He didn’t know if he’d ever been this happy.

“Wait a minute,” said Ron, yanking the letter from Harry and skimming it, “if there are only two bedrooms, and you get the second one, Harry, then where does Sirius sleep?”

Hermione giggled. Harry shook his head, ignoring her.

“I don’t know..” he took the letter back and skimmed it himself, “maybe they share a room?”

Hermione’s giggles turned to laughs.

“You guys really don’t see, do you?” she said to Ron and Harry. “Boys are so thick.”

“We are not!” said Ron, angrily. “Me and Harry share a room!”

Harry nodded, agreeing. Sharing a room with a boy wasn’t weird. He quite liked the idea, actually. Maybe when he was older, after Hogwarts, he could continue to share his room with Ron. He’d quite like that.

“You share a dormitory, Ron!” Hermione was amused by this. “Honestly. I’m not telling you, you know. You’ll have to figure it out on your own.”

“Oh come on!” Harry moaned. “Just tell us what you know!”

“No!” Hermione said, gleefully. “It’s your own fault you haven’t figured it out.”

Harry and Ron engaged in a lengthy discussion about how the wedding photo (the photo from which Hermione had clearly derived whatever she knew from) connected to the fact that Sirius didn’t have a bedroom. Hermione watched, getting more amused by the second.  
8th July 1994

Harry stood at the end of the driveway of 4 Privet Drive. He was holding two suitcases, his firebolt and a cage containing Hedwig - all his possessions. He was leaving his aunt and uncle for good. It was already one of the best days of Harry’s life.

Lupin had sent Harry a letter, telling him they would arrive at 10am on the eighth, but he didn’t tell Harry how they would be travelling back to his house. Harry just waited, eagerly, for any sign of movement along the street. So far: nothing.

After a few moments of waiting, Harry begun to wonder if he had perhaps gotten the time wrong... or the day... He plunged his hand into his pocked at pulled out the letter. It read:

Harry, 

10am on the eighth of July. That’s when we’ll come. Be ready!

Remus

That was it. 

As Harry re read it, he heard cheering coming from above his head. He jerked his head upwards so quickly his glasses nearly fell off. Spiralling down towards him from the clouds was Sirius, and behind him, Lupin, both of them on one broomstick. Harry grinned.

Sirius landed with impressive grace next to Harry.

“Harry!” Sirius got off the broom and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Sirius! Professor - I mean - Lupin!” Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly. 

Lupin laughed and walked towards Harry, embracing him.

“Just Remus will do,” he said. “Or Moony, if you feel like it!”

“Ok,” Harry smiled.

“Call me Padfoot, if ya like,” Sirius chipped in.

Harry nodded, eagerly, almost lost for words.

“We’ll have to come up with one for you, ay?” Remus said as he took one of Harry’s suitcases from him.

“Prongs Junior!” Sirius took his other suitcase, “that’s what your nickname should be.”

Sirius and Remus laughed at each other. Harry just stood still, awestruck at his parents’ best friends - and now, his parents, in a way, although they weren’t proper parents, were they? Could two men who were friends be parents? Nonetheless, Harry had never felt so welcomed into other people’s lives.

“Harry, are you ready?” Remus and Sirius had gotten back on their broom.

“Yep!” he clutched his firebolt, waiting to take off.

“We’ll fly above the clouds,” said Sirius, “Make sure you stay close, I’ll lead you to our house.”

“Ok,” said Harry, as they took off, heading upwards.

They flew for a while, weaving in and out of the clouds. Harry was just enjoying the speed of his firebolt. At one point, he looked over to Remus and Sirius. He wondered why they were sharing a broom.

“Remus,” he called to them, “Sirius, why are you sharing a broom?”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look and grinned at each other.

“Well Harry,” Sirius flew closer to him, “you see, Moony here, to put it simply, is the worst flyer in the history of broomstick flying. He can’t be trusted on his own broom.”

Harry laughed and Remus jokingly shoved Sirius from behind.

“We only had one broom,” Remus smiled to him, “so we had to share.”

Harry nodded, and flew further out, watching them from a distance. Remus had his arms around Sirius - just like he had in the wedding photo - and his head was nestled on Sirius’ shoulder, their cheeks touching. Harry stared at them for a minute, then shrugged. It’s completely normal, he thought. He’d hug boys like that all the time if he was allowed. There were certainly some boys in the year above he’d like to hug like that...It’s just being friendly.

——

“And here we are!” Remus opened the front gate to their house.

It was a beautiful little house, on the outskirts of a village in the Lake District. It was surrounded by fields and woods and hills. The house itself seemed very old, but as soon as Harry stepped inside he felt at home. It was bright and warm, the walls lined with bookshelves and the floor lined with irregularly shaped and coloured rugs.

“I’ll make some tea,” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair, “go and see your room, Harry! Moony’ll show you.”

Harry followed Remus up the staircase, which creaked with every step that he took. Remus opened his door for him.

“Here ya go Harry,” he said.

Harry walked in. There were massive windows on two walls, streaming in bright sunlight that illuminated the earthy green walls. He had a desk, a bed, a cupboard - even his own sink in one corner. Everything he could ever need. He looked at the far wall, seeing the bookshelf Sirius had built him, already filled with books. It was oddly shaped, but Harry thought it looked cool.

Sirius came up the stairs and entered the room behind Harry and Remus, the kettle whirring downstairs.

“Remus piled onto that bookcase all the books he could bloody fit,” Sirius chucked and sat on Harry’s bed. “So if it falls over in the night - it’s not my lack of craftsman skills - it’s Moony’s lack of self-control.”

Remus laughed at sat himself down beside Sirius, leaning on him.

“Sorry, Harry,” he said, “I just put all the books I thought you might like on there.”

Harry gaped. Remus had thought about books Harry might like. Harry thought he was dreaming.

“I...” he didn’t know what to say, “Thank you - thank you for this,” he looked around his bedroom. “This is gunna be the best summer ever.”

Remus and Sirius grinned at him.

“It’s no problem at all, Harry,” Remus smiled. “Thank you for coming.” He paused. “Oh - and before I forget - under your bed are two mattresses so Ron and Hermione can sleep on those when they come over next week.”

Harry had arranged through his letters the week before for Ron and Hermione to come round for a couple of weeks in the summer, and then a couple of weeks after that, Harry would go to the Weasly’s for the Quidditch World Cup. 

Through the mention of sleeping arrangements, Harry remembered something.

“Could you, maybe, give me a house tour?” he asked.

“Sure!” Remus jumped up from the bed and led him around the rest of the upstairs while Sirius made the tea, and after Remus had shown him the downstairs they sat in the garden with their drinks.

“So..” Harry felt a bit nervous asking, but he wanted to get to the bottom of the missing bedroom problem. It turns out there were only two bedrooms, and Remus hadn’t mentioned to him when Sirius slept. “If there are only two bedrooms... and I take up one of them... where does Sirius sleep?” 

Remus and Sirius looked around awkwardly, not making eye contact with Harry.

“Err...” Remus started, but Sirius interrupted.

“I sleep on the sofa, Harry,” said Sirius, “so you could have the second bedroom.”

Harry felt bad, really bad.

“Oh no - you don’t have to, Sirius.” Harry panicked at bit. “You can have my bedroom - you don’t have to sleep on the sofa-“

“Harry,” Sirius grinned reassuringly, “it’s fine. The sofa is much better than Azkaban ever was. Maybe one day we’ll move to a house with three bedrooms. But for now, please relax, okay? You had a stressful year at Hogwarts. You deserve a good summer, yeah?”

Harry breathed out, relaxing, and nodded. He secretly didn’t want to move to a new house. He already loved it here. But he didn’t want to tell them that - he didn’t want Sirius to stay on the sofa forever. Maybe Sirius could share Remus’ bed with him. It seemed big enough. It can’t be that bad, thought Harry, sharing a bed with a friend - someone you’re really close with. He certainly wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with Ron. Maybe he could talk them into it later.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing on his firebolt with Sirius, zooming over the fields that surrounded the house. Remus sat in the back garden, watching them. He seemed to be switching between reading and knitting. As the sun set, Harry had the overwhelming feeling of excitement for the days to come.

9th July - 17th July 1994

The next week of Harry’s life was one he would never forget.

Although Remus and Sirius seemed to have their own routines and rituals they performed throughout the day, no two days ever seemed to be the same.

In the mornings, Harry would keep his curtains open and wake up when the sun rose and streamed into his bedroom. When he went downstairs, there was always tea waiting for him, and an overly excited Sirius asking him if he wanted cereal, eggs, toast or pancakes for breakfast. Harry always said pancakes. 

Remus would appear mid-way through breakfast, usually very tired looking. He didn’t seem to be a morning person. Despite that, however, Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Remus in a better state - or Sirius, of course. They always seemed to be smiling, and there was a brightness in their eyes which wasn’t there before.

After Breakfast, Harry would run upstairs and get dressed. So would Remus and Sirius, and they’d decide on an activity for the day - if they wanted to do one.

On the first day they went into to the village. Remus and Sirius wanted to show Harry around. As they walked, Harry watched them. Remus was wearing a brown sweater that Harry could have sworn Sirius was wearing only the day before, and Sirius was wearing a leather jacket, which Harry thought suited him. It felt weird, seeing them in muggle clothes, but very fitting. He felt like he was part of a proper family.

They wondered around for a bit. It was an old village on the side of a hill. There were crooked cobble stone paths jutting in all directions from its centre, and every road seemed to have an incline or decline of some sort. 

On another day, they were all settled in the living room, comfortably squished onto one sofa, when Remus had an idea.

“Oh, Harry,” he said, “why don’t you show Sirius that photo album you have of your parents? I think he’d like to see it.”

“Yeah sure!” Harry was excited, and he ran upstairs to grab it.

Harry showed Sirius through the photos while Remus seemed to be looking for something on one of the bookshelves. Sirius couldn’t stay quiet while Harry flipped through the album, never missing a chance to point out something he knew about the photo.

After a while, Remus found what he was looking for. It was another photo album - much larger than Harry’s. Remus dumped it onto Harry’s lap, and sat on the other side of him.

“Sirius made this photo album at the end of seventh year, Harry. There are loads more photos of your parents in there.” Remus begun to open it and show him.

There were so many photos, Harry was amazed by their movements and by the overwhelming number of smiling faces beaming up at him from the pages.

Remus was in charge on turning the pages, and he seemed to be very strict about it. Harry even thought he was skipping pages sometimes and avoiding showing Harry certain photos, although, Harry didn’t say anything about it.

They reached a photo of Remus and James, sitting on one of the beds in their dormitory at Hogwarts, leaning over a book and laughing.

“The bed you’re on,” said Harry, “that’s the one I sleep on!” 

“It is!?” Remus laughed. “That was my one as well Harry - second from left, right?”

“Yeah!” Harry felt oddly proud.

“What about my bed?” Sirius asked, “On the far left - the one next to Moony’s - who sleeps there?”

“Oh - Ron does, I think.” Harry explained.

“I hope he takes good care of that bed,” Sirius grinned. “It’s a sacred place, really. I had many good times on there.” 

Harry laughed, mainly from shock at the nature of the joke. Remus laughed as well, but he tried to hide it, shaking his head.

“Did you have loads of girlfriends at Hogwarts, Sirius?” Harry asked. 

Sirius did seem like the type who would get girls, but Harry didn’t expect him to react the way he did to the question. He seemed to find it funny, and looked to be holding back laughter. Remus reacted the same way.

“No...” Sirius held his mouth closed for a second, muffling a laugh. “I didn’t really have any.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look and Harry just shrugged. They were strange, these two, he thought, but he quite liked it. 

Lunchtime was one of Harry’s favourites time of day. Remus always made it - and Harry always helped. Remus had a whole shelve of different cookbooks including recipes from all over the world. Every day they made something different, and every day they ate it outside, in the back garden. Remus and Sirius’ back garden was beautiful. It was filled with rows of flowers and had huge trees that were good for sitting under when the sun was too bright.

In the afternoons, they did all sorts. They took long walks up the hills that surrounded the house, baked, play catch with Padfoot, read in the living room or, Remus’ favourite, listen to music.

“Oh Harry!” Remus would say, wiping his hands on his trousers – (or were they Sirius’? They seemed to pass clothes back and forth as if their life depended on it.) – before he picked up a new record from his and Sirius’ collection, “you have to listen to this one!” And he would place it carefully on the record player. Grainy 70s riffs would fill the room and Remus would start dancing – something Harry never thought he’d see the whole time Remus was his teacher – as if he couldn’t help it, and Sirius would join in, followed eventually by Harry, who really couldn’t help it.

The afternoons seemed to blend into the evenings, and after dinner every night Harry would hurry to bed, not only because Remus and Sirius always seemed to encourage Harry to have an early night – (he still couldn’t figure out why) – but also because Harry was always excited for the next day.

Before he slept, Harry would pick up a new book from his shelf to read. After all, he had a lot to get through.

One night, after saying goodnight to Sirius on the sofa – (who seemed to already be fast asleep) – Harry headed upstairs. He read for a while, and then turned over in his bed to sleep.

After a few moments, he decided to go downstairs for some water, but on the stairs, he heard someone else.

“Sirius?” he asked.

Sirius froze on the steps, looking very much awake.

“Wha – what are you doing?” Harry asked. He couldn’t think of where Sirius was heading. The only rooms upstairs were his and Remus’. There was also a bathroom, but there was a toilet downstairs, so it couldn’t be that.

Sirius looked like he’d been caught committing a serious crime.

“Er…” Sirius scratched his head. “I was gunna tell Moony something – what are you doing?”

“I was going downstairs for water,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Sirius waved his hand. “I’ll get you that, don’t worry. Go back to your room.”

Harry did. This was even more evidence that something odd was going on between Sirius and Remus. He’d have to report back to Ron, as he reckoned Hermione still wouldn’t tell them what she thought they were hiding.

“Here you go.” Sirius walked into his room with a whole jug of water and a cup. He seemed to not want Harry to leave his bed again. “Goodnight, Harry.” Sirius said hurriedly, and then kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Harry didn’t hear the staircase creak again that night.

18th July 1994

Ron arrived first. It seemed to take him the whole day to get used to the fact that Harry was now living with his former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and a former mass murderer. 

Harry and Ron played on their brooms for a while before Hermione arrived. When they finished, they sat on the grass, while Remus brought them snacks. Harry shared with Ron all the oddities he’d seen between Remus and Sirius.

“And then,” Harry said, talking about Sirius, “I didn’t hear him go downstairs - after he gave me the water. I’m guessing he went to see Remus?”

“Yeah probably,” Ron frowned. “You should try and overhear what they’re talking about, next time.”

Harry nodded.

“That’s a good idea,” he said. “Of course, I wouldn’t have to, if only Hermione would just tell us what she knew.”

“I know,” Ron shook his head. “It’s so annoying.”

Hermione arrived later in the afternoon. Just like Ron, it took her a while to stop calling Remus “Professor.”

The next evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione were hanging out in the living room while Remus and Sirius were making dinner in the kitchen.

“Harry!” Ron realised. “We should try and listen to what they’re talking about!” Ron plastered the side of his head against the wall which joined onto the kitchen, listening hard.

“What on earth is he doing?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“We’re trying to hear what they’re talking about,” said Harry, joining Ron at the far wall. “Seeing as you won’t tell us what they’re hiding.” 

Hermione smiled at this.

“Oh yeah,” she said, gleefully. “I almost forgot.”

“Do you get pleasure from seeing us suffer?” Ron asked, his head still firmly against the wall.

“No, it’s actually quite annoying,” replied Hermione, shaking her head. “It’s very frustrating that it’s taking you so long to find out.”

“We know, Hermione! You’ve told us!” Ron covered his free ear to hear better.

Harry pushed his head harder against the wall. He could hear some faint voices.

“... The food is ready...” was that Remus? “... yeah... go get them.”

Harry prepared to pull his head away, but he heard Sirius’ voice.

“.... I will... Remus... we have to be more careful.... now that Ron and Hermione are here....” he was lowering his voice even more. “...the other night... he saw me on the stairs... “

Ron pulled away from the wall.

“We have to be more careful?” he mimicked loudly. “Careful about what?”

“Ron!” Harry lunged at him, covering his mouth. “Be quiet!”

Sirius walked in on the scene and laughed at Ron and Harry’s sprawling bodies on the floor.

“What happened?” he grinned at Hermione.

Hermione looked down on them, shaking her head.

“Ron was doing something he shouldn’t have,” she replied.

——

At dinner, Harry felt like he was part of a proper family for the first time in his life. Everyone was so talkative and happy. The only thing Harry was worried about was Ron, and whether or not he’ll ask about the thing Remus and Sirius have to be ‘careful’ about, or say something stupid about Remus being a werewolf. 

As Harry followed his friends towards the stairs that night for bed, he said goodnight to Remus and Sirius.

“See you tomorrow!” Harry embraced them both in one hug, then made his way up.

As he turned, he heard Remus says something.

“Love you, Harry,” he said, and Harry felt like crumbling onto the floor and melting into it. No one had ever said that to him before. His heart pounded as he hurried up the stairs.

21st - 22nd July 1994

The full moon was the next night, and before breakfast, Harry pulled Ron aside.

“Ron,” Harry warned him, “you better not say anything about Remus-“

“I wasn’t gunna!” Ron protested. “I swear...”

They stood in silence for a second.

“Do you think,” Ron said, “maybe what they’re hiding has to do with him being a werewolf?”

Harry thought for a second.

“I - I don’t think so,” he replied. He hoped it wasn’t, because then he’d feel bad about trying so hard to find out what it was. “And anyway, just because he’s a werewolf, doesn’t mean he’s hiding something!”

“I know, I know!” Ron held up his hands. “I was just suggesting.”

——

The day went by fairly normally. Remus seemed a little shaken, but that was it.

Something that Harry did notice was that Sirius was being abnormally protective of Remus. Sirius and Remus always seemed to be near each other if they were in the same room, comfortably sharing chairs or leaning on each other. Harry never thought anything of it. He did it all the time with Ron. But today, Sirius seemed to never leave Remus’ side.

When the evening came, Harry found Remus cooking in the kitchen.

“What are you making?” he asked. They had already had dinner by then. 

“You’re breakfast, for tomorrow.” Remus sliced the bread, hurriedly. “I don’t want you to go hungry when me and Sirius aren’t here.”

“You don’t have to...” replied Harry, watching him, although the concentrated look in Remus’ eyes told him that it wasn’t a matter to protest about.

Sirius walked into the kitchen.

“Remus,” Sirius sounded impatient. “Stop - they’ll be fine!”

Remus laid down the knife, not looking at Sirius. Harry felt like he was in the middle of something he wasn’t supposed to be. He watched as Sirius walked up to Remus, told him something quietly, and then turned back to Harry.

“We should go,” he said, holding Remus by the arm. 

“Sorry we have to go,” said Remus, looking paler than he had earlier.

“Be good, Harry,” said Sirius. Harry thought this was the first time he’d ever seen Sirius so stern.

They both attempted a smile at him, and then they were gone. Sirius had Apparated them.

Harry wasn’t sure what to report back to Ron and Hermione, so he didn’t say anything.

——

The next morning, Harry woke up late and he didn’t see either Sirius or Remus downstairs. He guessed they were both in Remus’ room. 

Ron and Hermione were still asleep, so Harry started making himself some tea.

After a few minutes, he heard Remus’ door open, and Remus and Sirius came down the stairs.

“Hi,” said Harry as they entered the kitchen.

“Morning,” Sirius said, as he helped lower Remus into a chair - (“You’re being over dramatic,” he heard Remus whisper. “I’m fine!” To which Sirius grinned at and replied “good.”)

Sirius went to the stove and Harry sat down opposite Remus. He didn’t know what to say.

“How was your evening?” Remus asked, his voice was slightly coarse.

“Fine!” said Harry. “Great, actually.”

Remus nodded.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do when Ron and Hermione leave, though.” He rubbed his face. “I feel so bad leaving you alone...”

“No, no - I’ll be fine!” Harry said. “Really - don’t worry.”

Sirius joined them.

“See, Remus?” he sat down next to him. “He doesn’t care, do you, Harry?” 

“No,” Harry smiled. “Not one bit.”

Harry watched as Remus and Sirius exchanged a look that Harry couldn’t quite work out the meaning of, but it seemed happy. 

“Excuse me,” Harry leaped up from the table and ran to his room, eager to share. Finally, he’d figured it out.

He shut the door hard so that Ron and Hermione woke up.

“What?” Ron groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Shh,” Harry crouched next to them. “I know what they’re hiding, Hermione.”

“Go on then,” she said.

“Remus is scared about him being a werewolf - well, I guess he always has been - but he’s worried now because I live with them - he didn’t know how I would handle it,” Harry said proudly.

“No, you absolute idiot,” Hermione sat up. “How could I have gotten all that from your parents’ wedding photo?”

Harry slowly realised.

“Oh...” he sat down on his bed, feeling stupid. 

“And back in February you weren’t planning on living with your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and the man you thought caused the death of your parents, were you?”

“Shut upppp,” Harry groaned. “I’m trying my hardest.”

“Hermione,” Ron turned to her. “At this point, we’re never gunna get it. Just tell us. Please?”

“Please!” Harry joined in.

“Ok fine!” Hermione lowered her voice. “I think Remus and Sirius are together. Like - in a relationship together.”

Harry and Ron gaped.

“No...” Ron said thoughtfully. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! I think so.” 

Harry thought about this. It did make sense, but he wasn’t sure he had enough evidence yet.

“Need more evidence,” he blurted out.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Harry, they’re thirty-four and still roommates,” she said.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you!” Harry said, defensively. “I just think we need more proof before we approach them.”

“Approach them?” said Ron. “We’re not approaching them about this - because it’s not true. They act like friends. They don’t interact with each other any more than me and Harry do, and me and Harry are just friends, right?” 

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“It wouldn’t hurt to explore Hermione’s theory a little bit, though,” said Harry.

“My theory?” Hermione laughed. “Trust me. It’s not a theory.”

“Ok fine,” said Harry. “How do we find more evidence for Hermione’s theory that isn’t a theory?”

They sat in silence for a moment, thinking of how they could collect more proof.

“Have you asked them if they had any girl friends or anything?” Ron asked. “While they were at Hogwarts?”

“I did actually.” Harry replied, “I asked Sirius and they both just laughed.” Harry hadn’t thought that their response was that weird. He himself found the concept of girlfriends quite funny.

“See!” said Hermione. “There’s more evidence right there.”

Harry thought harder.

“You know...” he said, “I asked him that while we were looking at Sirius’ photo album. When Remus was showing me it, he kept missing pages deliberately - so that I couldn’t see them.”

“Maybe there’s some evidence in the photo album, then,” said Ron. “Although I doubt it.”

“Shut up, Ron,” said Hermione. “We need to get that photo album.”

They nodded in agreement.

“We’ll get it tonight,” Harry said. “When they’re asleep.”

“What about Sirius?” asked Ron, “doesn’t he sleep on the couch?”

“Oh no, don’t worry,” Harry replied. “I think he sleeps in Remus’ room now.”

“I am so done with you two,” Hermione just shook her head.

——

It was late that evening, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were listening for Sirius and Remus to come upstairs. When the eventually heard Remus’ door close, they knew they could go downstairs and get the photo album.

“You go,” Harry pushed Ron towards the door.

“No, you go!” Ron said nervously.

“Why don’t you go, Hermione?” Harry looked at her.

“Because I’m not an idiot and I don’t need proof!” He sat on her mattress, folding her arms. Ron sighed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go.” Ron opened the door slowly and made his way downstairs.

After a few moments, Ron hurried back, carrying the photo album. Harry shut the door carefully and pushed his chair under the door handle - just in case.

“What took you so long?” he hissed.

“I’m sorry!” said Ron. “I didn’t want to make any noise. I got it though, didn’t I?” he spread it open on the bed and they gathered around it.

Hermione took control. She flipped through the album.

“Remus is on Sirius’ lap in this one,” she pointed, and turned the page, “in this one he’s braiding his hair!” she turned the page again, “in this one, they are literally holding hands!” He jabbed her finger at the page and then looked back up at Harry and Ron. “Still not convinced?”

“We hold hands all the time!” said Harry, pointing towards Ron, “doesn’t mean anything, though, does it?”

“Nah,” Ron shrugged. “Doesn’t mean a thing.”

“You guys hold hands?” Hermione giggled.

“Yes?”

“I think I have some news for you then,” she shook her head, laughing. “Honestly, men are so absurd.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then quickly away.

“Whatever,” said Ron. “Still doesn’t prove Remus and Sirius are doing it.”

Hermione just lay back down on her mattress.

“Ok, you don’t have to believe me now,” she said, “but just watch them. Tomorrow. It’s quite obvious once you look for it.”

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other, laying down on their own beds. Harry continued to flip through the photo album. He went through it slowly, and when he got to the final page, a note slipped out.

“Guys!” Harry shook them awake. “Guys!”

“What?” Ron groaned for the second time that day.

“Look!” Harry waved the parchment in front of them.

“Read it out then!” Hermione yawned.

28th July 1975

Padfoot,

Of course you can come around for the rest of the summer! You’re always welcome here.

You know, Moony’s staying round ours this summer too. I won’t say anything, I swear, but I think you should tell him you like him already. He clearly likes you back! He was practically jumping with excitement when he heard you might be coming.

Again, I swear I won’t say anything... but just think about it. You guys are clearly mad for each other.

Prongs

“Ok,” Harry put down the note. “Maybe Hermione is correct.”

“No.” Ron shook his head, “doesn’t mean they’re together now.”

“Bloody hell Ron,” Harry said. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“No,” Ron frowned. “Look – I won’t believe it until I see them actually kiss.”

Hermione sighed.

“Ron, they don’t have to kiss to prove they’re in a relationship.” She raised her eyebrows, disapprovingly.

Ron went red.

“I know that!” he said.

“Guys,” Harry stopped them. “We’ve figured it out now. We’re ninety nine percent – “

“More like fifty,” Ron interrupted.

“- sure that they are together.” Harry glared at Ron. “Now we just wait for them to tell us.”

“Or we could…” Ron grinned slightly, “help them along the way?”

“What the hell does he mean,” Hermione looked tired.

“You know,” said Ron. “Edge them closer towards admitting to us they’re a thing.”

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Harry frowned.

Ron shrugged.

“Ok, ok.” He turned back to his bed, and Harry and Hermione followed to their own beds  
after exchanging a worrying glace.

23rd July 1994

It was midday, and they had gone on a walk. Remus had spent the whole morning packing a picnic, and the five of them were sitting on the grass, eating their lunch. Harry and Hermione had spent the entire walk so far keeping Ron at a distance from Remus and Sirius. It hadn’t really been a problem, Remus and Sirius seemed to be in a world of their own whenever they went on a walk. But now they were sitting down, they couldn’t stop Ron.

“You know,” Ron said causally, leaning back on his arms, “I have a lot of gay friends. Gay people are nice, aren’t they?”

Harry closed his eyes and fought the urge to hit Ron. Hermione looked like she was fighting the same urge. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

“Something you want to tell us, Ron?” Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

It took Ron a second to realise what Sirius was saying.

“What-“ He shot upright. “No! No – I wasn’t – I was just saying… “ His cheeks turned pink. “I’m not – you know – I just… “

Remus laughed.

“Its okay Ron,” he patted him on the back, “take as long as you need.”

“No, seriously – I’m not!” 

Ron seemed to run out of words with his frustration. Hermione and Harry couldn’t help laughing along with Remus and Sirius.

Harry stopped to think for a second. Why had Remus and Sirius been so ok with what Ron said? How did they know to respond in the way they did? Unless…

“Did you…” Harry narrowed his eyes at them. “Do you know something?”

Sirius copied Harry’s look.

“Do you know something?” He asked.

They eyed each other for a few more seconds.

“It’s a quite old house that we live in,” Remus waved his hand. “The walls are pretty thin…”

“You heard us last night, didn’t you!” Hermione pointed at them. “You heard us look at the photo album!”

They smiled.

“Actually, Moony knew for a while – he overheard Ron talk about it when he first came.” Sirius said.

Ron went redder.

“We’ve kind of been playing alone,” said Remus. “And you know – Harry and Ron – you should listen to Hermione more. Not just about when she said we were together… about other things too.”

Remus, Sirius and Hermione exchanged a glance. What the hell are they talking about? Thought Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @wolfstarism


End file.
